The one you love
by MaryyDragneel
Summary: Natsu's eyes were fixed on her, not daring to look away on fear of losing any change in her expression that indicated he had crossed any red line. Never in his life had he been so focused on a person, not even in a battle… and that's saying a lot. That was it, he'd finally do it. One-Shot (NaLu)


Natsu's eyes were fixed on her, not daring to look away on fear of losing any change in her expression that indicated he had crossed any red line. Never in his life had he been so focused on a person, not even in a battle… and that's saying a lot. That was it, he'd finally do it.

.

.

 _A few minutes before…_

 _·_

 _·_

She could feel Natsu's strong arms embracing her, his whole body pressed against her back keeping her warm. Her lips parted in amazement, a sigh scaping from them as she looked above her. She let her head rest on Natsu's chest as she kept her gaze fixed on a sky bathed in stars.

She could feel Natsu's hands placed on her lower belly keeping her close to him and without realising what she was doing she found herself placing her own hands on his, interlacing their fingers.

It'll forever amaze her how her best friend could sometimes be so oblivious to relationships and everything related with love, yet other times be so considered and romantic. It was times like this she thought that maybe he _too_ felt something for her. That maybe there was still hope for them.

Ever since the war had ended things had changed between them. They'd always been close to each other. From the day they met until the day the war started, they'd been closest friends, always together. Now, however, that closeness had narrowed even more ... There were small things, little rubs, looks, smiles ... there was something that had changed between them and both were aware of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his heat disappear. She turned quickly, looking away from the sky for the first time since arriving and fixing her gaze on him. He looked down on her with a reassuring smile and without letting go of her hand he led her to a plane rock. "Do you like it?" He asked calmly as he sat in the rock, allowing her to sit between his legs so he could keep hugging her like he was doing just a few minutes ago.

She looked around trying to memorize the beautiful image she had in front of her. Natsu had brought her to a small clearing where a beautiful lake rested. The trees around this lake were large, majestic, old. The wind blew its leaves producing noises that sounded like whispers, as if the forest was talking to them. But the most beautiful was the sky. The dark sky was covered by thousands and thousands of stars, the light emitted by them being reflected in the calm waters of the lake causing a festival of lights.

The place was magical.

"It's beautiful" she spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. For the second time since arriving she turn her eyes away from the stars above her and set her gaze on the boy behind her. She only had to turn her head a little to do so, their faces ending up closer than expected. A blush spreading on her cheeks quickly like a wild fire, yet she didn't move away "It is" he said simply, not moving away neither. "I found this place yesterday and I immediately though about you. I knew you'd like it Luce!" his smile grew wider and her blush intensified. "You thought right, then" she said shamesly, still not moving away.

His fingers began to move unconsciously drawing nonsensical patterns on her back, the movement becoming something relaxing for Lucy. A sigh of delight escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. Natsu had to block away the emerging necessity of kissing her at the sight of her parting lips just a few inches apart from his lips.

She was driving him crazy.

He always believed he was a lucky person. He had a father who loved him until his last breath, friends that were like family… he had thought he had it all because he was loved but then she came along, and everything he had believed in evaporated.

In the beginning it felt good to have her by his side. He didn't understand why but for the first time in a long time he felt complete, so he started hanging around with her. They became best friends, partners. When did everything change? When did she became so special to him? Had she become special or was she special since the beginning and he just didn't realise it until now?

Before her, he had thought he had everything. It was when he understood that he had fallen in love with her that he realized it wasn't true, he never had everything. He always lacked something, a piece to complete the puzzle. He always lacked her. But… how do you tell a person she is everything you never knew you were missing? He certainly had no idea how to do it, yet he knew he wanted to do it.

When Lucy opened her eyes again she found Natsu's eyes fixed into her lips like they were an unsolved mystery. She blushed. Again. She bit her lower lip unconsciously. Since the end of the war those moments became quite usual and she always find herself hoping for something to happen. But nothing ever happens. He usually moves away doing something stupid or they are interrupt by their friends. It was frustrating.

This time, though, it was different. He didn't move away, his gaze not moving from her lips. Lucy's heart began to beat faster, and she found herself wetting her lips. Was it going to happen? Was he going to kiss her? She looked at him in the eyes and his gaze moved to look at her. He quickly turned his stare to the lips again.

He moved closer, his lips barely brushing hers. Natsu looked her in the eyes again, asking with his eyes if she gave him permission to continue or if she wanted him to stop. "I want to kiss you," whispered Natsu, his eyes fixed on the rosy and appetizing lips of the blonde. Maybe he wasn't good with words, but she could always show her how special she was for him through actions "You should only kiss the girl you love," the girl replied in a whisper, praying for that girl to be her. "Then I think there's no problem."

And that was it.

Their lips made contact, the simple friction causing a current to flow through their bodies. At first it was just an innocent peck, the pressure of his lips against hers. Then, Natsu sucked on her lower lip, careful not to hurt her, causing a sigh to escape from the blonde's lips. Soon the simple peaks were not enough and before they realised what they were doing their tongues were already battling one against the other.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed since they started but when they finally parted their breaths were agitated. Their faces were red, their foreheads rested together as they tried to calm down.

Their eyes met, a smile painted on their faces. Natsu gave him another short kiss. "You can only kiss the boy you love," he repeated what she had told him. Lucy looked at him, her eyes shining. "Then I think there is no problem" he smiled at the respond, and she kissed him again.

·

·

END

·

·

* * *

So ... how was it? Did you like it? The truth is that what I had planned to write was completely different from this but well ... I think it was not so bad, right?

Oh, English is not my first language so if you find any errors do not hesitate to say it so I can fix it xD. Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you liked it! See you sometime if I get to write something else!

Until next time!


End file.
